Bells
by Wahla
Summary: Xigbar acquires a different kind of addiction at his new favorite coffee shop. -Fluffy XigDem oneshot-


**Standard disclaimer applies**~

_A fluffy Xigdem oneshot that I wrote a bit ago but forgot to put up here._**  
**_ This was requested by my friend Sushibee! _

**

* * *

**

Trying to not to seem like a creeper, he ordered a colorfully named cup of joe and sat down as far away from the counter as he could get. He smashed himself between the wall and a thriving novelist, who was typing furiously, and just making an overall ridiculous amount of noise. Xigbar wanted to drown himself in his overpriced coffee… but not before he saw _him_ again. It was his whole reason of coming here.

* * *

It was about two weeks before when Xigbar, who was running late to work, decided to grab a quick cup of coffee. He usually made his own, black, and strong enough to keep him alive during his torturous work days- not that he hated his job, it just wasn't what he'd hope for in a career and his damn boss was a real hard ass to top it off- but with Xigbar short on time, he ran in and slurred out his order, not even looking up from his palm pilot: coffee, and _"seriously, no fucking syrupy crap in it."_ The cashier took his order with a dumb smile and took his money before going to make it.

When it became evident that his coffee was taking than it should have, considering all that would have to be done was to press the damn button on the coffee maker and toss a cup under it godammit. Xigbar whipped his face up from his device to yell at the slow ass Barista, but those tasteful words died on his tongue when he saw the person behind the counter. He blinked at dirt colored hair and impossible blue eyes; he was sure the man would look even better if Xigbar had both eyes. [Terrible fishing accident with Xaldin, tragic really.]

Even panic looked good on the 'kid' [Considering Xigbar was at least ten years older than the employee.], and speaking of panic- the boy was fumbling with the coffee maker, which was gurgling and spraying him with wet coffee grinds.

"Uh," Xigbar began, at loss of what to call the kid; he squinted at the name tag, "Demyx?"

Said young man jumped, looking possibly even more frightened, "Y-yes sir? Ah, it'll just be a second…" he said as he hopelessly went back to clanging the coffee maker around.

"That's okay I'll just—" Xigbar began.

"What'd you do, man?" Yelped a bright redheaded man with facial tattoos as he walked over from the employee bathroom.

Demyx was back to stuttering, this time to his coworker- who didn't seem too happy, before turning his miserable gaze to the ground. The kid wasn't having a good day.

"Keep the change, kid." Xigbar muttered, jamming a twenty into the tip jar before leaving, the bell on the door ringing shrilly as it slammed closed behind him.

* * *

Ever since he'd been coming to this particular coffee shop to catch another chance at meeting the boy, but sadly he hadn't seen more than a glimpse of the boy since he began his visits. Xigbar began to wonder if they demoted him to janitor or something; least it would be better than firing him.

However, just his luck, that snarky tattooed kid was working the counter and _he_ had been giving Xigbar this strange look of familiarity every since he'd ordered his coffee. The man with the salt and pepper hair sipped at his now cold coffee; today seemed like another failure at finding his mystery boy. However fate must've heard these negative thoughts, because the obnoxious redhead suddenly plunked down in the chair across from him.

"Yo." A catty grin spoke.

"Hey…" he responded, unsure of what to think of the guy, he checked the nametag and didn't find it. "You work here, right?"

The tattooed man rolled his eyes and held up his badge, "Axel; we're not allowed to wear nametags off duty, work policy mumbo jumbo."

"Okay, Axel, can I help you?" he asked awkwardly, was this guy going to call him a creep to hanging around so much? No, then he wouldn't have introduced himself- unless he's some cocky bastard who acts polite and then chews you out. He lingered a moment, taking in the young man's attitude; it was a definite possibility.

"So, eye patch, you've been coming here for a while." Axel said rudely, not bothering to ask, but rather to state it in a 'matter of fact' kind of manner.

"Eye…patch?" Xigbar grumbled dangerously, sitting up straighter in his seat as he glared at the guy with his good eye.

The catty redhead waved his hands in front of him sheepishly, his grin becoming apologetic. "A-ah, calm down old man. I'm joking, I'm a funny guy- it's what I do!"

Xigbar frowned at his defensive manner and asked, less polite now [he really wasn't one to respond well to insults, joking or not.], "What do you want, kid?"

Axel had this serious look about him as he leaned forward and whispered, "You've been waiting up for my friend Demyx, right?"

The older man sat in shock for a moment before he too leaned in and grunted, "Friend? You didn't seem too friendly when you were yelling at him."

"Boy, you have a good memory 'pops, but, well I just couldn't let him think it was okay to break the damn coffee machine," The redhead said, frowning, trying to be realistic with him. "Plus, he would've lost his job from the money we would've been short, if it weren't for that tip you gave." Axel said with a wink.

Xigbar flushed, "Huh? Really?" he calmed himself down, realizing something, "Wait, wait. Why would he get fired over something as small as that?"

Axel sighed, lifting his hands and shrugging sheepishly, "The guy just isn't good at his job— he messes up constantly. I got him the job, that's the only reason he has it really."

Xigbar furrowed his eyebrows and said thoughtfully, "Then what happened to him?"

"He's now limited to cleaning the equipment and only at closing." Axel said casually.

The peppered haired man shook his head with a sigh, "That blows."

Axel raised a finely trimmed eyebrow, "Is that it?"

"Is _what_ it?" Xigbar sighed exasperatedly.

"You aren't going to say anything else, like _'When's closing time_',_ 'Well, shit, how about his number? I'll give you twenty bucks for it.'_ Y'know, heroic lovey dovey shit?"

"Why would I say any of that? It's none of my business." Xigbar sighed, he wouldn't swoop that low to get in touch with the kid- like showing up here so much wasn't bad enough.

Axel saw his plan crumbling before obnoxious green eyes and jumped to point, "He fought me over keeping that tip, y'know. He made put four fives into the cash register. He wanted that specific bill, jipped me outta twenty of _my_ tips too."

Xigbar sat still for a moment before asking, "Really? Why would he do that..."

Axel laughed and rolled his eyes, "You'll have to go tonight and figure that out, I've already said enough."

The older man sighed, "_Fine._" He paused, frowning at Axel's expectant look, "You're not getting twenty dollars, you shoulda asked before hand, think twice before you challenge me at my own game, kid."

Xigbar smirked, leaving the shop, pleased with himself having seen the look on Axel's face. However, he had an unsettling feeling about meeting Demyx later that night.

* * *

He arrived in front of the shop to find the chairs on the tables and the sign flipped to close, Xigbar was worried he was too late; however something made him walk to that door to find out.

The after-hours visitor was surprised to hear the bell chime brightly above the door's archway. There was a thump from under the cashier counter and a mutter of 'damn, I thought I told Axel to lock it'. Xigbar's heart pounded in his ears, realizing that he may actually be meeting Demyx.

A young blonde stood up from the counter, a smile plastered on his face as he recited the speech, "I'm sorry, we're close—" before realizing who he was staring at. "You—I mean, you're him—that guy!"

The tension drained from him as he took in Demyx's reaction, he smiled sheepishly, "Well, yes. I know who I am…" He began, hoping to relax the kid a little bit with some humor; however it just seemed to embarrass the employee.

Demyx's face flushed as he looked around, avoiding direct eye contact with Xigbar; obviously buying himself some time to think of what to say. "Ah, man. Sorry for being so weird, I just try too hard sometimes and then I tend to get all confusing when I speak and—"

"You ramble." Xigbar finished for him, smiling childishly.

Demyx puffed up his cheeks, pouting slightly, before releasing the air and saying, "I guess I don't have to worry about being polite or anything, if it's going to get me teased either way."

Xigbar smiled apologetically and waved his arms in front of himself, "No, keep talking, I'm sarcastic— it's my deal."

The younger man smiled with a little confidence, but Xigbar realized after hearing what the man had to say-that it was just a shy smile.

"Y'know, that was real…awesome of you to do that for me." Demyx smiled, then panic crossed his face, "…all those weeks ago." he said, looking as if he could fall into the fetal position any second.

The older man became worried; he smiled hesitantly and said, "Hey, no- don't feel bad about it. Axel told me they put you to closing duty."

Demyx froze, a weird expression crossing his face. "Axel spoke to you?"

Xigbar silently panicked, he didn't want the kid knowing that Axel had 'set them up' to meet tonight. "Uh, I just met him today." he answered honestly. "I wouldn't have known you worked this late if it weren't for him."

Demyx's face softened, "Hm, I guess he isn't such an ass after all." he paused and muttered confidently, "He told me you've been coming here a lot. Said you were looking for me, but he's a jerk and likes joking around like that." Demyx laughed nervously.

The older man laughed, "No, from what I can tell, he still is." he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly at being 'caught'. "Well, yeah I guess I have been." he muttered admittedly, letting Demyx grin widely as he felt his own cheeks heat up.

It was then that he was struck with a thought, Demyx had something to admit as well. "…He told me you fought him for that tip." Xigbar said, his smirk becoming increasingly flirty.

A full body blush spread over the blonde man faster than a wild fire as he sputtered, "Uh, well, yeah. I mean you gave it to me…" he fidgeted with his hands, "So, uh, I wanted it."

Xigbar smiled knowingly. "When do you get off, kid?" he asked, glancing at the clock.

Demyx smiled shyly, before leaning over the counter to check the clock himself. He then turned back to Xigbar with a smile and said, "Right about now."

The darker haired man raised his eyebrows and smirked at the adorable expression on the younger man's face. "Heh, well good. C'mon then."

Demyx took off his work apron and slung it over a rack behind the counter before turning back around with a curious look. "Where are we going?"

Xigbar nearly laughed, the younger man was more worried about where they were worried than the fact that they were going somewhere together in the first place.

"To get some tea." The older man said.

"Tea?" The spiky haired boy asked.

"Yeah, tea." Xigbar started, a wide smirk spread across his face, "I'm sick of coffee."

Demyx just smiled and they walked out the door, the bell making a dull ring as they left it and the shop behind.


End file.
